As a fuel pump that draws fuel in a fuel tank and supplies it to an engine, one is famous. In the one, a plurality of permanent magnets is disposed inside a housing along the circumference thereof, and an armature is disposed inside of the permanent magnets, thereby forming a driving motor (for example, see JP-A-H11-117890).
A fuel pump is required to be downsized similarly to the other devices used for an engine. However, in a conventional fuel pump as disclosed in JP-A-H11-117890, as shown in FIG. 11, clearances (not shown) for rotating an armature 310 are required to be provided in the axial direction thereof between a shaft 312, which rotates integrally with an armature 310, and bearing members 320, 322, which bear the shaft 312. Moreover, the bearing members 320, 322 should be disposed to occupy a part of the axial length of the fuel pump 300. Therefore, the axial length of the fuel pump 300 is hard to be shortened.